A new Life
by ndfanfictions
Summary: The war's over. Annabeth and the rest of the crew are just trying to live life. Piper, Hazel and Annie end up spending a vacation together. What next?


**Hey this is my idea of what ****_could _****happen after the war. Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

ANNABETH

I walk out of my cabin, headed to the bathroom to brush my hair and other morning duties. I yawn and stretch the entire way there, then I sneak a glance to the Aphrodite cabin, where my best girl friend stays. Of course Piper stays there, she _is _the daughter of Aphrodite. I meet her at the bathroom, as she was braiding her coco brown hair.

"Hey Pipes." I greet and she turns to me, letting me see her tanned skin, blue, brown, green, golden, ect. colored eyes, her thin upper lip and thick lower lip and her curved nose. I would never get over how pretty Piper was. I wish that all those Aphrodite girls would stop layering makeup on, I'm sure underneath all the foundation and blushes they were as pretty as her. I know that they always ask Piper how she got her lips so pink or how her lashes were so long and thick and dark and curly and she would simply say "I don't wear makeup." but they would never believe her. Today, Piper was in a CHB t-shirt and short shorts along with her favorite red converses.

"Hi Annie." She smiled sweetly, "You have Archery first on Mondays right?"

"Yeah. The Athena cabin has Archery twice a week. Once on Monday and once on Friday."

"Really? Do you let the campers vote or something?"

"No." I smile, she was new at the whole 'leader' thing, "If you let them choose, then they choose things they are already good at, something that is easy, so no work is needed. No improvement would happen. When you go to Archery this morning," I brush my hair, "See if they are really good at it. If they are, only have the class once a week. You can change the schedule. If their okay, like us, then have it three times or twice and so on. Get it?"

"Yeah, thanks Annabeth." She blushes, "Let me do your hair this morning."

I agree because my head was impossible to tame. I always forget what Piper instructed me: 1. Don't comb curly hair. It just frizzes it out. 2. Use your fingers and a lot of conditioner. The shower is the one exception for a brush.

"Kay'." I say. I brush my teeth as Piper's fingers weave through my hair, doing what looked like a french braid. After a few minutes, she was done and smiling at her work.

"Thanks Piper." I'm gonna seem stupid, "What is it? You've never done this with my hair."

"Oh! It's a french fish tail. Lacey taught me it last night. She said girls with curly hair look great in it. Your welcome for taming your hair."

I thank her as we walk out the bathroom. As we head to the dinning hall. I saw a girl, about 14, from behind. She had crazy brown hair and wore a purple shirt. It was a flash of purple in a blur of orange. She wore shorts that went past her knees a bit and were tight enough to show off her curves. Hazel.

"Hazel!" I scream. Piper and I sprint up to her as she turns around, her unmistakable golden eyes flashing, a white smile appearing on her face. A boy a lot taller then her with olive skin and dark eyes that matched his messy hair grinned the most I've ever seen him grin was behind her. Nico had brought Hazel here.

"Annabeth! Piper! Oh my gods! I wanted to surprise you-ah!" Piper cut her off by charging right to Hazel, welcoming her with a huge hug that nearly nocked the girl off her feet.

"HAZEL YOU'RE HERE!" Piper screamed after letting Hazel go.

"Yeah well," She looks up at Nico, who was taller then _me _now, "I made a deal with Nico."

"Which is..." I start.

"I said he can't be on the run anymore and has to stay here. But in return, I need to stay here for the New Years."

"Nico," I say as he offers me a smile, "You should blackmail her more."

We all start cracking up as we make our way to the dinning hall. I sit down at the head of the Athena cabin. Eating eggs, potatoes, toast and milk, I listen to the younger camper's conversations. I offer my mom my toast, two pieces of potatoes and- wait. Zero eggs. I love eggs.

"Let's go guys." I say, leading my cabin to Archery. It was an uneventful day.

* * *

**So that's that! Hope y'all liked the story. Remember to comment and give ideas! **


End file.
